<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noises by jilytho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093997">Noises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilytho/pseuds/jilytho'>jilytho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jilytober 2020, jily, jilytober, just for fun, lil fic thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilytho/pseuds/jilytho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter has never been a quiet person and Lily seems to listen closer than others. Happy happy jilytober!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Noises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>James Potter was not a quiet boy. Every single word, breath, and movement was accompanied with some form of noise that could shake a house. He was a tornado of manic energy and noises. Lily had learned this early on in first year when his booming laugh would echo down every corridor, closely followed by Sirius’s much more collected chuckle and Peter’s wheeze. She could be tucked up in bed reading and still be aware of when he came crashing through the portrait hole.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His laugh was a full bodied thing. It involved crinkled eyes, face flushing, dimples and hands clutching stomach, or chest, or hair, or the desk next to him for stability. He had fallen out of his chair in Transfiguration more than once, whether that was from the laugh or from Sirius shoving him was unknown. Cauldrons rattled, suits of armor quivered, and heads turned. It was reckless and unencumbered joy cracking through the air like a whip. It was the kind of laugh that made you stop and listen and even if you didn’t want to, it made you start to smile yourself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lily could barely hear a word in Charms class most days as the sound of his quill scratching and fingers dancing across the desk. Every tap was magnified tenfold and reached her all across the room. Not to mention when they would have class together first thing. He’d reach his arms up and twist, joints popping and clicking as he twisted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On any given day, you could track them down by following the sounds of loud bangs and clangs through the castle. For boys that called themselves Marauders they were terrible at being sneaky. Like the time they charmed the suits of armor to sing the Hogwarts theme loudly anytime someone walked past. The voices drowned out the other’s laughs but Lily seemed to have her ears tuned to Potter’s setting because it took her half a second to locate them tucked into a broom cupboard opposite the armor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was the humming and whistling. The boy couldn't carry a tune to save his life but that never seemed to stop him from humming incessantly. He hummed at breakfast, even before the sun rose, as he filled his mug with tea, while others groaned and rubbed the sleep from their eyes. He whistled as he scrubbed pots in detention. Usually it was some quick, up and offbeat tune. Lily didn’t mind that whistle, despite the groans and eyerolls of her dormmates, it was happy and light and every note felt like a new sunrise. The whistle of fifth year, however, was another story. Two fingers in his mouth,  sharply cutting through the air like a knife. Always followed with some asinine form of “Looking good, Evans!” or some equally off putting and attention calling remark intended to charm her. When she rolled her eyes, or stalked away, he would hesitate and hum a bit of a quieter, more melancholy tune. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The worst morning was when Sirius snuck a hiccuping potion into his morning pumpkin juice. The next three hours were filled with the most unimaginable, earth shaking hiccups until Professor Hightower made him go to the Hospital Wing for the antidote after he angered all the Venomous Tentacula plants. Once on patrol in fifth year she heard a yelp and crashing noise by the Hufflepuff common room and sprinted towards the sound, fearing another second year had gotten locked outside their common room. What she found instead was crushed treacle tarts and cupcakes strewn about the floor, a platter they must have been on some feet away, and James on his knees picking them up one at a time, frosting all down his robes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even from a way down the corridor she could hear his sigh, long and drawn out. She wordlessly approached and joined him in picking up the goods, ignoring the way his eyes snapped up to her and went wide, a smile immediately fixed when he saw her. They wordlessly continued to pick up the cupcakes and vanish the crushed tarts, only sound being James’s quick happy hum. As Lily began to stand up and brush off her robes, James held the final cupcake up to her, the only one that seemed to be intact, “cheers Evans”, and pushed it into the hand she had held out to help him up. She could hear his whistle as she walked away, smiling softly as she unwrapped the cupcake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once his head had gone down in size and they’d gotten together, his hums somehow had gotten even louder and happier. Laugh became more joyful, but it was now accompanied with her own. Hers was always more graceful and light and together they were the oddest most happy symphony thinkable. Instead of the table, his fingers now danced across her arm, her thigh, her stomach. The little light breaths he’d let out as she rubbed her thumb along his hand sent a wave of joy through her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The way he’d groan her name out, low and tight, when she’d kiss the spot halfway down his neck became her favorite noise of his the first time she heard it. She quickly started to work to see how else she could get him to say it. The breathy way he’d whisper it as her hand wrapped around him, the urgent, desperate way he’d moan it into her hair as he let go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was a noisy human, a manic tornado of energy, but she dreaded the day he went silent.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr at jilytho :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>